


Dear Dummy...

by Otonymous



Category: love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Office Blow Jobs, Stockings, Trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: A notification sounds on your phone.  What’s this?  An emailed letter from Victor?!
Relationships: Lǐ Zéyán | Victor & You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Dear Dummy...

_Dummy,_

_For someone who constantly behaves like they’ve got their head in the clouds, you certainly seemed to be aware of **exactly** what you were doing today._

_Being so bold as to barge into my office without an appointment. Without knocking, even. Deliberately letting your trench-coat fall open to show me you were wearing the fishnet stockings I had chosen for you…those and nothing else. Taking advantage of the fact that I was still on the phone to crawl between my legs and tug on my belt._

_You’ve certainly grown bold._

_And while I do experience a sense of satisfaction in watching you develop in such a direction, it would serve you well to keep a few things in mind._

_One: keep your coat belted tighter next time. If I find out Goldman got even so much as the tiniest peep, he’s fired. I don’t think you want that guilt on your shoulders._

_Two: that was a particularly nice shade of red on your lips. The next time you’re on your knees with your mouth wrapped around my cock, I should like to see it again._

_Three: you will always allow me to escort you, either back to my home or yours. Don’t assume that I will be satisfied with just an aperitif. I can assure you that I grow nothing short of ravenous in your presence._

_Four: I will have a few more pairs of stockings delivered to your home, as I suspect the ones you had on today won’t survive the night. Always make sure to have them on hand as you look particularly exquisite in them._

_I’ll pick you up at 8 tonight. I do believe some punishment is in order. But who knows, **you might even enjoy it,** dummy._

_Victor_

_P.S. Don’t think that this will get you an extension on your report._


End file.
